Various collaborative communications platforms exist that may allow users of the system to communicate with one another for various purposes. For example, such systems may support multi-party communications, such as conference calls, web-conferences, virtual meetings, and the like. As is sometimes the case, a party may want to control the content being shown to another party. In some circumstances, the other party's characteristics may control what social content may be displayed.